Apocalymon's Return: The Power of Change
by FallenAngelKegawaHoukou
Summary: Six new Digi-Destined must stop an evil woman in her quest to resurrect Apocalymon. Help comes from the least expected place when Myotismon becomes a partner to the Digi-Destined.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Tristan!

The drawer closed with a bang as he hurried to grab his stuff. Tristan was almost always near tardy for his 4th hour class. He waved bye to his art teacher and ran to catch up with his friend Meggie who already got tired of waiting and left.

"Meggie wait!", cried out the boy as he weaved his way through the traffic in the hallway. After five seconds of dodging people left and right, he finally caught up with her.

"Sorry I'm late again! I had to finish cleaning off the table. How's your story coming along?", said Tristan apologetically as he brushed his wild bangs out of his face.

"Well, I got chapter seven done last night. You should read it when you have the time.", replied Meggie as they walked towards their classrooms. Tristan took a left and entered the math building, while Meggie walked into her science class which was right there by the math building entrance. Tristan went to his locker and began to fumble with the lock. A few twists and turns, and it popped off. He quickly opened the locker door, grabbed his Algebra folder, and slammed the locker door. Tristan put the lock back on and ran into the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. This has been the same routine for Tristan practically the whole school year.

_I wonder what we're doing today_, thought Tristan as he sat in his desk. He looked at the chalkboard and dreaded it. Today was the quiz on chapter seven, sections 1-3. Although Tristan aces each quiz and test with an A+, the easy material just bores him sometimes.

_I wish everything could change, it's so boring living the same routine everyday_, thought Tristan grudgingly as he took out his calculator. The teacher handed out the quizzes and Tristan finished his within minutes of getting it. Tristan then handed his quiz to the teacher and sat back down. He pulled out his sketchbook and began working on one of his tornado drawings again. The rest of the school day was just as repetitive as any other. Tristan got home and immediately went to work on his stories. He went on the internet and began to watch his favorite episodes of Digimon. Hours went by and he started to get ready for bed. He was about to turn off the internet, when he seen a weird video pop up. He decided what the hay and clicked the play button. A screen of static appeared and a woman's voice began to come from the computer.

"Do you want change? Do you wish you could change your life? Do you want to be a part of your own destiny?", asked the voice as the screen continued to display static.

"Heck yeah I do lady! Having to live this same mundane routine is kinda hard to deal with. I wish I could be one of those Digi-Destined kids. They have it so easy being able to do what they want in the Digital World! Who am I kidding anyways, they're not real. So I might as well stop crying over spilt milk.", answered back Tristan as he began to remember the Digimon episodes he watched. The computer screen flickered and then the woman replied back.

"If you want to change your destiny, watch the night sky at 10:15.", said the mysterious voice before the video ended. Tristan shut the computer off and then looked at the clock. It read 10:13.

_If I want to change my destiny, what a bunch of bogus! It doesn't hurt to try though_, thought Tristan as he opened up his bedroom window. He looked out at the night sky full of twinkling stars. He waited till it was 10:15, and when nothing happened, began to shut the window. Before he could shut it though, an explosion of green light filled the night sky. Tristan stuck his head out of the window and watched as the green light radiated outwards like a ripple in a pond. The lights and electronic devices in the city began to go haywire. Then everything went still as the green light disappeared. Tristan didn't know it yet, but five other kids across the country seen this light too. The same five teenagers would also receive the surprise that would be waiting for him later on.

It was 1:25 in the night, and Tristan had been in a deep sleep, when a sudden noise whoke him up. He looked around and seen that the computer was making funny sounds and lights. He walked over to it and scratched his head in wonder as he sat in the desk chair in front of the computer. It was then that he noticed the shape coming out of the computer screen itself. The egg slowly pushed itself out of the computer and fell onto the desk along with three other items. Tristan couldn't believe his eyes.

_This can't be happening! This is all just a dream! A Digi-Egg!_, thought Tristan in excited disbelief as he began to examine the egg. He then set it in his lap as he picked up the other items. Two of them were necklaces with tags on them. Tristan recognized them immediately as the tags the Digi-Destined carried their crests in. He put them around his neck and picked up the third item. He also knew what this one was.

_A digivice?, there's no way. I refuse to believe this is real_, thought Tristan as he was about to put the digivice down. Tristan didn't have a choice in believing whether it was real or not, because the digivice began to light up. The rays of light blinded Tristan as they hit the computer screen. Next thing Tristan knew was that he falling in a neverending pit of white light. He tried to hold on to the egg, but lost his grip on it. Both of them went spiraling through the tunnel of light.

Meanwhile, two digimon were having a battle in a field near some woods. Musyamon swung his blade at the opposing digimon. It missed and only shredded through a part of Myotismon's cape. Myotismon dodged a few more sword slices from Musyamon.

"_Crimson Lightning!_", yelled out Myotismon as he flicked a whip of red lightning at Musyamon from his fingertip. Musyamon was struck on his red shoulder pad and began to unleash his own attack.

"_Shogun Sword!_", bellowed Musyamon as he pointed his sword at Myotismon. The blade became wreathed in blue flames. The flames then flung themselves at Myotismon in the form of a dragon. Myotismon tried to block it with his Grizzly Wing, but failed and was sent backwards. While he was picking himself off of the ground and catching his breath, Musyamon charged at him with his sword covered with more blue flames.

"Take this! _Ninja Blade!_", yelled Musyamon as he was about to plung the blade through Myotismon. Then everything changed. The sky above them opened up, and Tristan came falling out of the portal. Tristan landed on Musyamon and then fell to the ground knocked out. The portal disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Musyamon, who was still confused from what just happened, didn't see the attack that was coming. Myotismon yelled out, " _Nightmare Claw_", as he slashed through Musyamon. A bluish circle of data surrounded Musyamon as he reverted into a digi-egg and disappeared. Myotismon took a minute to rest after that energy-draining attack. He then remembered the human boy that fell through the portal. Myotismon walked over to the boy and noticed the digivice still held tightly in his hand.

_Could it be?_, pondered Myotismon as he went to try and wake the boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Meggie's First Purification

Tristan reluctantly opened his eyes and felt an excrutiable pain in his right shoulder. He then noticed the figure knelt down beside him. Tristan recognized the face and began to freak out.

"You! I know you! You're... You're Myotismon!", cried out Tristan in shock as began to stand up.

"Yes, that is my name. You took quite a fall there, but I think you'll be alright. That burn on your shoulder might be a different story though. Let me check it.", spoke Myotismon politely as he tried to look at Tristan's burn. Tristan moved out of the way quickly and began to back up slowly.

"Dont' you dare come near me! Your polite manner can't fool me! I know just how you are! You're Myotismon! You're one of the evilest digimon out there along with Apocalymon and Lucemon! Stay away from me!", yelled out Tristan in desperation as Myotismon just raised his hands up as if to mean no harm.

"I will admit that in my past lives I have been evil, but I have changed. I want to be good, and I want to help get rid an evil more greater than what I used to be. I want to help you. That looks like a serious burn.", replied Myotismon calmly as he still walked towards Tristan.

"No! I won't let you fool me with these tricks of yours! And this burn isn't that bad!", said Tristan indignantly as he accidently bumped his shoulder into a tree. Searing pain shot through his body.

"Please, I can understand why you would want to hate me, but I just want to help you. After all, you _did_ save my life. I'm indebted to you. Besides, if you want to be afraid of someone, then try meeting Lucrecia and her servant LadyDevimon. That duo is definitely more evil than you could imagine. I've been trying to stop those two for the longest time now. Please let me help you! If AncientWisemon's prophecy is correct, than I believe you may be one of the chosen ones to defeat her.", explained Myotismon sincerely as he caught up with Tristan.

"And just what makes you say that? Why should I believe you?", asked Tristan impatiently as he tried to push past Myotismon. Myotismon caught Tristan's arm and made him stop.

"Because of what you hold in your hand. That is a digivice. That item is only given to the chosen digi-destined. Same thing goes for those tags around your neck. And guessing by the symbol on your gloves, one of those tags is probably for the Crest of Confidence.", answered Myotismon as he let go of Tristan. Tristan then noticed the change in his wardrobe. His pajama shirt was now a black undershirt with a blue vest over it. His pants were different too.

the left leg was blue on top, but black on the bottom. The right leg was the complete opposite. On each hand was a glove that donned the symbol for the Crest of Confidence. The Crest of Confidence is the same eye-like symbol that appears on the metal-like parts on the two white tentacles on MarineDevimon's back. This is because Tristan later learns that his digi-egg becomes a Crabmon whose ultimate form is MarineDevimon.

"So what if what your saying is true? Why would you help me? Why aren't you helping this Lucrecia?", asked Tristan as he stopped and began to analyze everything Myotismon had said.

"Why would I help you, instead of her? Ever since Lucrecia has appeared in the Digital World, digimon have been suffering from tyranny. She's thrown the Digital World into chaos. For once in all of my lives, I want to do good. I want to be able to help the Digital World instead of destroy it. I want to clear my name. I won't deny it though, Lucrecia has already made several attempts to convert me to her side. The Musyamon who cushioned your fall was just one of the many digimon she has put under her spell and sent to capture me.", explained Myotismon as he pointed to where Tristan had landed in the digital world. There were burn marks in the grass from when Tristan had knocked the sword from Musyamon's arm during the fall.

"Alright. I still don't fully believe you, but since you are indebted to me, I'll let you help me out. If I am one of the Digi-Destined, that means I need to find my digi-egg.", said Tristan as he began to search for the egg.

"Thank you. I'll help you find your egg.", spoke Myotismon politely as he began to help Tristan look for the egg.

Meanwhile, another digi-destined was recovering from her fall into a patch of berry bushes. She stood up and then remembered her egg. She picked it up and held it close to her. She then located her digivice and clipped to her short's pocket. Meggie walked on through the woods until she came to a pond. She found a nice, flat rock and set the egg on it. Meggie then began to look at her new clothes throught her reflection in the pond. Her outfit was green, and reminded her of a ranger's uniform. _At least I don't look that bad_, thought Meggie as she headed back to the egg. She sat on the rock and began to hold the egg to keep it warm.

"I wonder what cute, little digimon you are inside of there.", said Meggie as she thought of all the possibilities. She soon dozed off for a few minutes, until the egg's rocking motion woke her up. She set the egg on the rock and watched as it began to crack. Meggie's eyes widened with wonder as the egg hatched to reveal a Poyomon.

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute and adorable!", screamed Meggie with glee as she began to hug the Poyomon.

"Thank you. I think you are cute too! I hope you have something on you to eat. I'm a little hungry.", said Poyomon as he wriggled out of Meggie's arms.

"You can talk? I'm sorry, here take this. It's a leftover candybar I was eating before I came here.", said Meggie as she handed Poyomon the uneaten half of the Milky-Way bar. Poyomon slowly began to chew pieces out of it.

"Thank you for the food. My name's Poyomon. It's nice to meet you. From now on, I'm going to be your partner.", said Poyomon as it finished the chocolate.

"Partners? You mean like digi-destined, partners? Cool!", replied Meggie as she jumped up in joy. Crack... Crash, came the sound of a tree being tore down behind Meggie. Meggie jumped back at the sight of the digimon that made the noise. The Tyranomon roared as it charged at Meggie. She screamed and ran holding Poyomon.

"Poyomon, what's going on? There's something wrong with that Tyranomon! I thought they were supposed to be nice digimon. It must be that weird purple mark on it's stomach. That isn't supposed to be there.", cried Meggie as she ran to get away from Tyranomon. He wasn't far behind her, and continued to gain ground.

"That mark means he's been brainwashed by Lucrecia! The only way to stop him is by defeating him.", replied Poyomon as he tried to get Meggie to run faster. She tripped over a tree branch and crashed to the ground. Poyomon went flying hit the tree. When he got back up, he saw that the Tyranomon was about to stomp on Meggie.

"No!", cried out Poyomon as he flung himself at the dinosaur. A blue sphere of data surrounded Poyomon as it said, "Poyomon digivolve to... Kunemon".

Kunemon jumped in front of Meggie to protect her. Tyranomon missed Meggie and turned his attention to Kunemon. Kunemon lept at Tyranomon yelling, "_Electro Thread!_". Strands of silk began to spew from Kunemon's blue mouth. The webbing hit Tyranomon and began to shock it. While Tyranomon was being electrocuted, Meggie was recovering from her fall. She then flinched in fear when she saw Kunemon. As he tried to get near her, she pushed him away.

"Bug! Aah! Get away from me!", cried Meggie in tears as she tried to get away from Kunemon. The Electro Thread attack wore off and Tyranomon attacked again. Flames shot out of it's jaws and flew towards Meggie. Kunemon jumped in the way and blocked the attack. Meggie's digivice began to glow brightly. Kunemon became surrounded by blue light once more.

"Kunemon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!", said the digimon as it changed from a yellow caterpillar with black stripes and a blue beak, to a giant red stag beetle with menacing jaws. Kuwagamon clashed with Tyranomon and grabbed ahold of him. Kuwagamon's jaws began to glow as it unleased it's Scissors Claw attack. Tyranomon was weakened and tried to regain strength. Meggie's digivice began to glow, and before she knew what she was doing, she held up her digivice and pointed the screen to Tyranomon.

"Digimon Purify!", shouted Meggie as her digivice shot a beam of light at Tyranomon. It struck him and began to purify him. When the light disappeared, so did the purple mark on Tyranomon. Tyranomon collapsed to the ground, while Kuwagamon de-digivolved to Poyomon. Poyomon then floated over to Meggie.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that Meggie. I did it to protect you. It looks like now we have discovered a way to free the digimon who have been brainwashed by Lucrecia.", apologized Poyomon as Meggie took him into her arms.

"It's alright Poyomon. I'm sorry too. It's just that I have a phobia of bugs and creepy crawlies. Warn me next time you do that.", replied Meggie. She then walked over to the Tyranomon to check on it. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry I put you through that. I couldn't control myself due to that weird mark. Is there anyway that I could repay you?", said the Tyranomon as he stood up.

"Well, I'm new here, so could you help me find the closest village near here?", replied Meggie as tended to a scratch on her knee.

"As a matter I could! Primary Village isn't too far from these here woods. To make it up to you, I'll even let you ride on my shoulder.", said Tyranomon as he bent down. Meggie and Poyomon climbed aboard and Tyranomon stood back up. Tyranomon then headed for Primary Village.


	3. Chapter 3: Primary Village

After a while of searching for the egg, Tristan gave up and plopped to the ground. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"This is pointless! The egg is no where near this place. It must have fell someplace else when it came through the portal. There's no way of knowing where it could be now!", cried out Tristan in defeat as he got back up. Myotismon just shook his head.

"It might not be here in this field, but I have a feeling about where it could be. When a digimon dies and turns into a digi-egg, it's egg goes to Primary Village. Perhaps that is where we will find your digi-egg.", spoke Myotismon as he pointed in the direction of the village.

"Then let's go there! And here I thought I was gonna give up!", exclaimed Tristan as he began to run for the village. Myotismon laughed to himself and thought, It's no wonder that he is the one chosen for the Crest of Confidence.

Both of them walked for about two hours before they finally reached Primary Village. Myotismon had explained to Tristan about Lucrecia and her evil plans along the way. Tristan shuddered to think that someone could be so evil.

Primary Village was now in front of them. Digi-eggs were everywhere, neatly placed in their proper orders. A red and purple digimon was looking over some of the eggs, until it turned around to see Tristan and Myotismon. From the look on it's face, Tristan could tell he wasn't the only one to think Myotismon was evil.

"You. Why have you come to this village Myotismon? Do you want to destroy it yet again? Is once not good enough for you?", said Elecmon with anger and fury. Tristan stepped forward and held his fingers up in a peace sign.

"Hi Elecmon. My name is Tristan. We've come here in peace, or at least I have. Myotismon claims he's turned to the good side, but I still don't completely trust him. Anyways, I came here from the human world along with a digi-egg. Unfortunately, I lost the egg while falling through the portal. Myotismon believes the egg might have ended up here in Primary Village. He also thinks I might be one of the Digi-destined chosen to defeat Lucrecia.", explained Tristan as he tried to get Elecmon to trust him.

"Now that you mention it, a digi-egg did pop up here unexpectedly just a couple of hours ago. I could show you to the egg if you want, but Myotismon must stay here.", replied Elecmon as he thought about what Tristan had said.

Tristan looked at Myotismon,and Myotismon nodded yes. Tristan then followed Elecmon to where the new egg was. Tristan seen the blue swirly lines surrounding the egg and knew it was the same egg he lost.

"That's it Elecmon. That's the egg I lost on my way here. What's that sound?", asked Tristan as the ground began to shake a little. Rumbling sounds came from the direction of the woods just west of Primary Village. A big silhouette emerged from the trees and headed for the village.

"What do you think that is?", asked Tristan curiously as he tried to make out the shape.

"I think it's a Tyranomon. A there's someone riding on it's shoulder. Looks like it's a human.", answered Elecmon as he cupped his hands around his eyes to help tell what the shape was. Meggie, who was still riding on Tyranomon's shoulder, noticed the two figures waiting for her in the village. When she got close enough, she could make out her friend Tristan. She laughed with joy.

Tyranomon made it to where Tristan and Elecmon were standing and bent down to let Meggie off. Tristan was glad to see his friend, and ran up to greet her.

"Wow! I never thought I'ld see you again Tristan! Nice outfit too! I see you have a partner too.", said Meggie happily as she introduced Tristan to Poyomon. Tristan shook his head and replied, "Elecmon isn't my partner, he just looks after this village. This is my partner. Just as soon as it hatches."

Tristan handed the egg to Meggie and she took it with care. Poyomon looked at the egg too, and then began to knock on it.

"It's okay Pichimon! You can come out now. Tristan is here for you now.", said Poyomon as he stopped knocking on the egg. The egg responded by shaking and cracking in many places. The egg then exploded outwards in many pieces as a blue shape lunged at Tristan.

"Yay! Tristan! You're finally here! I thought you forgot about me! My name's Pichimon! I'm your new partner!", exclaimed the blue digimon as it began to float around Tristan happily. Tristan looked at his new partner. Pichimon was a light blue color and resembled a tadpole with two big, red eyes and antenna. Pichimon had three little spikes on its back and two small fins. Poyomon then greeted Pichimon and introduced him to Meggie.

"Aww! Tristan, your partner is so cute! We both have our own cute partners now.", cried out Meggie gleefully as she embraced both digimon in a hug. Their happiness was short lived;however, as a ball of fire exploded in front of them. They looked as a Witchmon, Flymon, and a Dokugumon appeared. All three had the strange purple marks on them.

"Where's Myotismon? Lucrecia wants him captured and brought to her. Lucrecia shall get what she wants.", spoke the witchmon coldly as it floated menacingly on it's broom.

"He's here, but you'll never get him. Elecmon, watch over the eggs. I'll handle this. Come on Pichimon, you need to digivolve now!", said Tristan as he grabbed his digivice. Pichimon just shook it's head and replied, "I can't Tristan! Not without food."

Meggie already knew what she had to do, but she was too afraid to want to do it. _I need to pull myself together and think calmly. I have no choice, my digimon is the only one who can digivolve right now_, thought Meggie as she put her hand around the digivice clipped to her short's pocket.

"Poyomon, it's alright! Digivolve so we can beat these guys! Here Tristan, take this! Give it to Pichimon!", said Meggie as she flung a piece of leftover candy at Tristan. Tristan caught it and fed it to Pichimon. Meggie's digivice began to glow as Poyomon started to digivolve.

"Poyomon digivolve to... Kunemon! Kunemon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!", said the digimon as it changed from a white blob to a giant, red stag beetle. Kuwagamon stood in front of Meggie to guard her against any attacks the enemy might focus on her. Meggie began to shiver as her fear of insects took over. Tristan tried to comfort her as she struggled to keep cool.

"Alright, if you must insist. Flymon, Dokugumon! Attack them!", ordered Witchmon as she floated higher up to get out of the way. Dokugumon charged at Kuwagamon and began to shoot globs of spider web at him. Kuwagamon slashed through them and lept at Dokugumon.

"_Scissor Claw!_", cried Kuwagamon as he attempted to slice Dokugumon with his jaws. Dokugumon dodged it and unleased his own attack.

"_Poison Thread!_", yelled Dokugumon as purple coated globs of webbing shot out of his mouth. They hit Kuwagamon and stuck him to the ground. Kuwagamon struggled to get free, but failed. Flymon was hovering above and cried out, "Brown Stinger!", as he shot his stinger out at Kuwagamon.

"_Crimson Lightning!_", yelled a familiar voice as a streak of red lightning deflected the stinger. Myotismon had heard the racket and came to help.

"Myotismon watch out!", warned Tristan as a glob of webbing hit Myotismon. He was stuck to the ground with Kuwagamon. Witchmon began to laugh with victory as Flymon began to descend to Myotismon, ready to grab him.

"No! Pichimon, we've got to help him! He doesn't want to be turned evil by Lucrecia!", cried out Tristan in desperation. Tristan's digivice began to shine brightly. Pichimon became surrounded by a blue light.

"Pichimon digivolve to... Bukamon! Bukamon digivolve to... Crabmon!", said Pichimon as it changed into an indigo colored crab that had a few red blotches on it. Crabmon scurried to Myotismon and freed him from the sticky web by cutting through it with his pinchers. Crabmon then went to free Kuwagamon.

"_Nightmare Claw! _Take that!", yelled Myotismon as he slashed at Flymon. Flymon was sent flying higher into the air. He then turned his attention to Witchmon. The two began to duke it out while Kuwagamon took on Flymon. Tristan and Crabmon decided to face Dokugumon.

"Get ready Crabmon. Here he comes! If we work together, I know we can do this!", encouraged Tristan as he took off his crystal tooth necklace. He began to swing around like a pendulum. Dokugumon charged at Crabmon and shot more globs of webbing. Crabmon slashed through them as they came and charged up energy into his bigger claw.

"How do you like this? _Scissors Attack!_", said Crabmon as he swung at Dokugumon with his pincher. It made contact and weakened Dokugumon. Tristan then lept at Dokugumon and wacked him upside the head with his crystal necklace. Tristan's digivice began to glow along with Meggie's.

"Tristan, follow my lead! _Digimon Purify!_", ordered Meggie as she pointed her digivice at Dokugumon. Tristan did the same, and both digivices shot out beams of light that struck Dokugumon. Dokugumon was purified and cured from Lucrecia's curse. The purple design on his yellow head disappeared.

Tristan was amazed at what just happened and didn't see the fireball headed his way.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crest of Change

Witchmon and Myotismon were battling each other, and Witchmon sent many fireballs at him. One of them went astray and headed straight for Tristan. Upon instinct, Myotismon lept in front of the inferno and took the blast head on. Tristan watched in horror as he saw Myotismon struggle to get back on his feet.

Meanwhile, Flymon and Kuwagamon had their own battle in the sky above Primary Village. The two kept colliding into each other.

"_Brown Stinger!_", "_Scissors Claw_", came the attacks as the two digimon ferociously bombarded each other. Kuwagamon eventually got around Flymon's deadly stinger and grabbed him with jaws. Kuwagamon then flung Flymon into the ground, forming a crater where Flymon made contact with the ground.

"Meggie now! Purify him while he's weak on the ground!", yelled out Kuwagamon as he landed on the ground. Meggie did as she was told, and purified Flymon with her digivice. Tristan was trying to get Myotismon to his feet. Witchmon enjoyed the situation.

"Well, look at Myotismon now. Ain't so big and bad after all! You should have just saved yourself the trouble and accepted Lucrecia's offer when you had the chance! Everyone already knows you'll turn evil anyways. You always have!",

chastised Witchmon as she came closer to Tristan and Myotismon.

"No. You're wrong! I didn't believe it at first, but you're wrong! Myotismon isn't evil! He jumped in front of a fireball to save my life. Myotismon! I believe you! You're not evil! I guess I've never really believed it before, but I know now that people can change! Now please get up so that we can beat Witchmon!", cried out Tristan as he flung a rock at Witchmon. Tristan then became awestruck as his digivice began to surround itself in a bubble of light. The bubble split into two spheres of light. One was blue like the ocean, and the other was a mixture of red and black. Tristan held out both hands as the bubbles began to land in his palms. The bubbles disappeared to reveal two different digivices. One was blue, and the other was red and black. That wasn't all though. The red and black digivice then shot a beam of light at one of the dice block towers in the village. A hole opened up in the block, revealing an item that followed the beam of light back to Tristan. The light disappeared, dropping the object onto the ground if front of Tristan and Myotismon.

"I don't believe it. This is the Crest of Change. This proves that you, Tristan, are truly the one from the prophecy. The prophecy said that one would appear with two partners and two crests. One of the partners would be a warrior of darkness turned to light. Tristan, you know what that means? Your strong feelings in believing that people could change, gave you the power of this crest. It also means that I'm your second partner. You're right! I can change, and I'll start by helping you purify Witchmon.", exclaimed Myotismon in wonder as he began to understand everything. Tristan nodded in agreement and grabbed Myotismon by the hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Right. And I have a plan.", said Triastan as he motioned for Crabmon and Myotismon to lean forward. He wispered his plan to them, and then lept back as a ball of fire hit the ground in front of him. Myotismon lunged for Witchmon using his Nightmare Claw technique. It missed Witchmon, but caught her attention long enough for Crabmon to land his own attack. Witchmon fell off of her broom and hit the ground. Tristan then used his digivices to purify Witchmon. The purple mark on her hat disappeared along with the evil inside of her. Meggie tended to Witchmon's, Flymon's, and Dokugumon's injuries while Kuwagamon de-digivolved to Kunemon. Myotismon helped Tristan and Elecmon repair the parts of the village that were destroyed.

"I can't thank you guys enough for helpin' me out! Even you Myotismon! You savin' the boy like that made me start to believe that maybe you're not all that bad. Seems like you've even became a digi-destined's partner. That's gotta count for somethin', right?", thanked Elecmon with sincere gratitude as they finished restoring the village. Flymon and Dokugumon had already thanked Meggie and Tristan for everything and left, but Witchmon stayed for a while longer.

"Sorry about how I treated you Myotismon. I guess even a digimon like me can get carried away under a brainwashing spell like that. If you ever need my help in the future, I'll be glad to help. After all, you freed me from this curse. I believe you just might be able to defeat Lucrecia. Well I guess I need to go now. Good-bye guys! Thanks for your help and I hope to see you again!", said Witchmon as she began to fly away on her broom. Her blond hair swayed in the wind.

"Good-bye Witchmon!", said both Tristan and Meggie as they waved good-bye. Myotismon waved too and said, "Good-bye Witchmon, I also hope to see you soon too!". This caused Witchmon to blush like a beet while she was flying away. Tristan and Meggie just looked at Myotismon and rolled their eyes. When he asked what that was about, Meggie answered back scoldingly.

"You were flirting with her! Did you see the way she looked at you when she was saying good-bye? And then you flirt with her like that! She's probably blushing like crazy right now!", yelled Meggie as she imitated Witchmon's face.

"What are you talking about? I was just showing good manners! I wasn't flirting with her!", exclaimed Myotismon in defense.

"He's telling the truth. This is how he normally acts and talks. He's like every girl's dream guy. The perfect gentleman! Get used to it. You'll be hearing it a lot!", said Tristan nonchalantly as he clipped his digivices to both of his pant's pockets. They said good-bye to Elecmon and left Primary Village. They then talked about what their next destination should be.

"I think I should take you up to the Kamakiri Mountains. AncientWisemon lives up in those mountains, and he may be able to help us. Plus, I want you to hear the prophecy he had about you guys.", suggested Myotismon as he thought about the prophecy.

"Kamakiri Mountains? Why are they called that?", asked Meggie curiously, although her knowledge about the Japanese language already gave her a hint.

"Because those mountains are famous for the many insectoid type digimon that live there. Especially the Snimon swarm. That's a group you would'nt want to come across!", answered Crabmon as he shivered at the thought of going against so many Snimon. Meggie flinched too. She still wasn't used to the fact that Kunemon was a bug-like digimon.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. If it's alright with Meggie. I think we could take on a few Snimon and live.", replied Tristan confidently as he punched a tree. He regretted it afterwards, when he realized it was his hurt arm from the burn. The group then decided they would go to Kamakiri Mountains after all.

Meanwhile, two other digi-destined were making their way through the digital world along with their partners. Both were fairly blonde and looked as if they could have been twins.

"Mandy, how long do we have to walk before we take a rest?", asked one of them as she petted the Syakomon she was holding gently.

"If you're tired of walking just say something Annalee. Me and Floramon could gather food while you set up camp!", answered back Mandy as she began to unload her pack of stuff she had on her when she was brought here. Mandy and Floramon went to look for food, while Annalee began working on getting the tents up. Syakomon just watched in boredom, not being able to help because of the lack of hands. Soon the camp was set up and Mandy came back with Floramon carrying provisions for the next few days. Night set in, and the friends fell asleep in their tents. Morning would start a brand new day.


	5. Chapter 5: Imprisoned

The morning rays of sunlight awoke Tristan from his sleep and he began to stand up. Tristan and the gang had to sleep on plain grass, since they didn't have any blankets or sleeping bags. Tristan then walked into the woods to relieve himself. He came back to discover that Myotismon and Crabmon had already started a fire. Tristan nudged Meggie out of her sleep, and helped her up to her feet.

"Good mornin'!", said Tristan as he snapped Meggie out of her daze. She then smacked him in the head.

"Shouldn't you know by now, not to wake up a woman? What's for breakfast?", replied Meggie as her stomach growled. Tristan just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Myotismon for help.

"Kunemon and I could look for berries and nearby ponds for fish, while Crabmon stays here to protect you.", offered Myotismon as he woke Kunemon from his handmade cocoon bed. Kunemon chewed through it and followed Myotismon into the deeper parts of the woods. After half an hour, they returned with a web basket full of fruits and berries. Myotismon also carried a basket of fish with him. Meggie put her cooking skills to the test and cooked the fish, while Tristan divided up the fruit evenly. Crabmon helped with the slicing up of the fruit and the fish. Soon, the group had breakfast ready and began to eat.

"Wow! This fish is delicious! Good cooking Meggie!", exclaimed Tristan as he danced a hot piece of fish on his tongue.

"Well, I try my best! How do guys like it?", asked Meggie as she looked at Crabmon, Kunemon, and Myotismon.

"I think it's wonderful. And I'm not just being polite either.", answered Myotismon as he swallowed a chunk of the fish. Kunemon agreed with him and gulped his cut of the fish down. His blue beak turned slight red from the heat.

"This is the best fish I could ever hope to eat!", replied Crabmon as he finished eating his fish. He then moved on to the fruit and berries. Pretty soon, everyone had purple mustaches around the corners of their mouths due to the juices of the berries. Kunemon led them to the pond so that they could wash up.

After they washed their faces, the group decided it was time to leave for Kamakiri Mountains. Myotismon told them that the next stop along the way is Kyokaze Village. Meggie asked what was in that village and Myotismon responded, "Oh, just a bunch of Floramon, Mushroomon, and flowers. A bit of advice too, don't drink their yellow juice. It might taste good at first, but once you find out how they make it, you won't want anymore."

Meanwhile, Annalee and Mandy were walking through some woods when they came upon a giant tree. There was a sign hanging from the tree that said Kyokaze Village. The village looked harmless enough, so the two ventured inside along with their partners. Annalee looked with wonder at the beautiful gardens that surrounded them. As they walked further in, they noticed a group of Floramon huddling nearby.

"Hey! Our names are Annalee and Mandy! Is this you village?", said Mandy as she tried to get the attention of the Floramon group. After a few seconds of hushed whispers, the Floramon group turned their attention to the girls and their partners.

"Yes. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves sooner. We're the Floramon. We watch over this village and it's many gardens. If we knew we would have visitors, we would have tidied up the place. Please come inside.", spoke one of the Floramon politely as she motioned the girls to one of the houses. They followed the Floramon inside. Mandy's own Floramon began to chat animatedly with some of the other Floramon.

"I guess she's happy to be with some of her own kin.", said Annalee as she rubbed Syakomon's shell. Syakomon began to blow bubbles in delight.

"Do sit down. Here's some juice to ease your thirst. I'm sure your throats are parched.", offered the Floramon who led them into the house. She pulled out a pitcher of juice and poured it into glasses for each of the guests. Annalee took a sip of hers first. She immediately jumped up in joy as the juice tasted that good. Mandy drunk hers and enjoyed the taste too. Syakomon slowly drunk hers, while Mandy's Floramon drunk it down.

"That's some really good stuff! Can I have a refill please?", commented Mandy as she held out her glass. Annalee was still drinking hers when the Floramon group grew yellow fruit from their hands. They then opened up the petals on their heads and put the fruit inside. The Floramon danced around and then poured the yellow juice into Mandy's cup from their heads. Annalee spit all of hers out and about gagged. Syakomon was a little shaken too, but not for the same reason. While the Floramon had danced around, Syakomon had caught a glimpse of purple hiding underneath the petals around the Floramon's neck. Syakomon became suspicious of thheir behavior.

"Come with us. We would like to show you around the gardens.", said the Floramon leader as she led Annalee and Mandy outside. The other Floramon followed except for Mandy's Floramon. Syakomon made her stay behind so she could talk to her.

"Floramon. Have you noticed anything strange about the other Floramon?", asked Syakomon curiously in a whisper as so that any eavedroppers wouldn't hear.

"Not really, no. They seem as generous and as polite as any Floramon should be. Why do ask?", answered back Floramon who was now confused.

"No one else noticed, but while they were dancing, I saw the Mark of Lucrecia under the petals around their neck. It was on the left side of their necks. I think they are being nice like this on purpose. I believe it's a trap.", replied Syakomon as she blew a bubble that looked like the Mark of Lucrecia.

"Are you sure that's what you saw? We have to warn Mandy and Annalee. There's no telling what could be happening to them out there. How do we prove it to them though?", asked Floramon as she became worried.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work. We'll have to somehow create a wind that will cause their petals to lift upwards. I think we should just try to get Mandy and Annalee to leave though. If a battle breaks out here, I won't be of any use.", answered back Syakomon as she began to formulate a plan. The two digimon then walked outside and looked for their partners. Floramon found Mandy and told her about the other Floramon.

"Are you serious? Why haven't they tried to capture us yet? You're right. This is some sort of a trap. How do we tell Annalee? The Floramon are all around her. If they find out that we know, we could get into some serious trouble.", said Mandy as she looked at Annalee with worry.

"Me and Syakomon will try to distract the Floramon long enough for you to tell Annalee. You must hurry though. If they hear you, it will mean trouble for us.", spoke Floramon as she warned Mandy about the danger involved. Mandy pushed her way through the crowd of Floramon and found Annalee. Before the Floramon leader could react, Syakomon and Mandy's Floramon interrupted.

"As payment for your hospitality, we would like to think you Floramon by giving you a show!", said Syakomon loudly like a ringleader at a circus. Syakomon then blew seven bubbles up into the air. Floramon then sprinkled pollen at them. The effect was beautiful. Each of the blue bubbles was covered with specks of gold from the pollen. Floramon then created a spiral twister of pollen that made the bubbles dance around. While the other Floramon watched the show, Mandy told Annalee everything.

"They're possessed! I can't believe they would use such trickery to deceive us like that! What do we do?", said Annalee in a hushed manner. Mandy whispered into Annalee's ear, "I don't know for certain. Floramon and Syakomon suggested that we act as politely as we can and leave. Purifying them is not an option right now. There's to many of them, and Syakomon will be at a disadvantage."

Annalee nodded okay, and the two pretended like nothing was said as the show ended. The Floramon leader clapped her hands and congratulated Syakomon and Mandy's Floramon for such a good show. Mandy stepped up to the Floramon leader and tried to act as calm as possible.

"Well, it's been a wonderful time in your village, but me and my friend really have to be going somewhere. We enjoyed your hospitality and I want to thank you.", said Mandy as she shook the Floramon's hand.

"But you just got here a few moments ago! Please stay for a little while longer. We have plenty of room, and a very special visitor wants to meet you!", said Floramon as she tried to coax Mandy and Annalee into staying.

"Again, I thank you for everything, but we really need to go. We've delayed long enough anyways.", replied back Mandy as she tried to walk away. Floramon's stamen from her hand had wrapped around Mandy's wrist then. Mandy couldn't pull away.

"If you just would have said yes and stayed, you could be living the life of luxury. Now I have no choice but to force you to stay here and treat you like prisoners! Floramon brigade, arrest them now!", commanded the Floramon leader viciously as she wrapped her flower hands around both of Mandy's. The other possessed Floramon pursued Annalee, who was holding Syakomon, and Mandy's Floramon into a corner.

"_Black Pearl Shot!_", cried out Syakomon as she tried to get the Floramon to back off. The inky sphere hit one of the Floramon and stunned it temporarily.

"_Rain of Pollen!_", cried out the evil Floramon in unison as heavy clouds of purple pollen fell upon Annalee, Mandy

and her Floramon, and Syakomon. The pollen was a sleep-inducing pollen, and after a few minutes, all four of them were asleep. The Floramon then used their stamen ropes to bind and carry away the prisoners. Mandy was the first to wake up. She took in her surroundings and found them displeasing. There trapped inside the basement of one of the many Floramon houses. She gazed to her right and saw a figure laying against the wall in the shadows. The figure looked her way and sneered, "Great. Now I have to share this dungeon with the likes of you. Don't get too comfortable. When the Floramon's boss gets here, you'll be taken off to meet Lucrecia."

"So the Floramon that was ordering the others around isn't their real boss. Then who is?", asked Annalee who had woken up also. The figure just laughed and said, "Someone you would hope to never meet! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Well aren't you rude! Show a little more respect! Just who are you anyways?", scolded Mandy's Floramon as tried to struggle out of the ropes that bound her.

"The name's Mushroomon. I've been down here for weeks. How come your not with the other Floramon?", answered back Mushroomon harshly. Floramon flinched a little before answering.

"Because I've been chosen to aid Mandy as partner to a Digi-Destined and defeat Lucrecia. We've already figured out how to free digimon from her brainwashing curse.", replied back Floramon with a sense of dignity as she stuck her nose up to Mushroomon. Again, Mushroomon laughed rudely at them.

"Well I see how well that worked out for ya'! That's what you stinkin' humans get for coming to our world and corrupting it the way you do!", insulted Mushroomon as he looked away from the others. A sound came from the basement door as the Floramon leader checked on the prisoners.

"I see everyone's getting along just fine! Don't worry Mushroomon! You'll soon be joining us!", snickered Floramon as she was shutting the door. Mushroomon just grunted and pretended not to hear. The rest of the day was silent as dusk began to set in.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape!

Tristan and the gang were walking through the woods while talking about the Digital World. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, dying it with many different hues of red, pink, and orange. They were close to Kyokaze Village now. They could already see the giant tree coming up at them. Meggie couldn't wait to get there. She's been wanting to see the gardens herself ever since Myotismon described them to her. After a few minutes, they arrived at the sign saying Kyokaze Village. Strangely enough, the Floramon were already waiting for them. The Floramon greeted them and invited them into the village. No one had any reason to suspect that the nice Floramon were really evil. One group of Floramon led Tristan, Crabmon, and Myotismon around the village, and another group led Meggie and Kunemon around to look at the gardens. Never before had Meggie seen such beautiful flowers. She gently felt and sniffed each one. The group of Floramon walked and disappeared into one of the houses. Meggie innocently thought she should ask on of them if she could have one of the flowers. She was about to enter their house, but stopped when she heard them whispering about something. Meggie knelt beside the door and put her ear to the door to better listen to the conversation.

"Lucrecia will be really happy to know that Myotismon is here in the village. We need to tell her and then keep him here long enough for her to come.", said one of the Floramon.

"Yeah she'll be happy, and so will the boss! When he finds out that four humans are here, he'll go bonkers! He'll probably crush their digimon and absorb their data too! Maybe when can get him to crush Mushroomon as well!", said another. Meggie thought it sounded like the leader.

"Yeah, master will be happy. Let's go back to that girl, she's probably wondering where we are.", said another. Meggie could hear footsteps coming her direction. Meggie quickly snuck around behind the house. The Floramon exited the house and went looking Meggie. Meggie sighed in relief and then looked down to her left. She could see a basement window and peered inside. She could make out five shapes inside. It looked like they were bound up tight. Meggie walked around to the front of the house. She made sure no one was looking and snuck inside. Meggie explored the house and found the stair leading down to the basement. She got to the door and heard quiet sobbing. Meggie opened the door and peered inside.

"Hello? Who's in here?", asked Meggie curiously as she walked into the basement. She heard a gasp and then a sigh.

"Meggie? That you? It's us! Annalee and Mandy. We thought we'ld never see anyone from school ever again!", answered back Mandy as she scooted over to Meggie. Meggie seen the ropes that were constricting her friends.

"Listen Meggie. Don't let the Floramon here fool you. They're possessed by this evil woman named Lucrecia. Unite us so that we can escape. Those Floramon tricked us into staying here, and when we tried to leave, they imprisoned us. We need to escape and fast.", said Annalee as she struggled to turn her back to Meggie so she could untie her. Meggie untied everyone, including Mushroomon, and they all began to sneak out. They had just reached the door when the Floramon walked in. Her eyes became cruel and menacing.

"I see your friend has discovered our secret and freed you. Doesn't matter though. None of you are getting out of this village.", said the Floramon leader coldly as she prepared to attack. Mushroomon then through a mushroom at the Floramon. The mushroom exploded into a cloud of yellow gas. Mushroomon and the others then used the chance to escape the house. They were running through the village when Meggie remembered something.

"Guys wait! I need to find Tristan and warn him. Now that they know that we know about their secret, they'll assume Tristan knows too!", exclaimed Meggie as she began to run towards the direction Tristan had went earlier.

"Tristan's here too! That's cool! At least I'm here with my friends and not total strangers. Do you guys have digimon too?", said Mandy as she followed Meggie.

"Yes. We do. Kunemon's my partner and Tristan has two. Crabmon and Myotismon. They'll be able to help us.", replied Meggie encouragingly as she spotted Tristan ahead. They got within yards of him and then they all shouted together.

"Tristan! Get away from them! It's a trap! They're possessed!", came their loud voices. Tristan recognized two of the new ones with delight and then remembered their message. He lept away from the Floramon who were now giving him glares. Tristan ran to the others, with Myotismon, Kunemon, and Crabmon behind him.

"You said they're possessed right? Then let's purify them! There's enough of us to take them on!", said Tristan confidently as he put his hand to his tag containing the Crest of Change. Annalee just shook her head in disagreement.

"Sorry Tristan. I can't help. Syakomon is at a disadvantage on land. Syakomon digivolves into a Seadramon. Seadramon is at her when in water. I'm sorry.", apologized Annalee shamefully as she held Syakomon close to her.

"It's alright Anna. I want to help. They could use all the help they can get. I wouldn't be that bad.", said Syakomon as she looked at Annalee. Anna is Syakomon's special name for Annalee.

"Really Syakomon? Alright. I'll help too!", said Annalee as she turned her attention to the Floramon. The Floramon group began to surround them. One of them lunged at Annalee. Syakomon jumped out of Anna's arms and headbutted the Floramon with her closed shell. Annalee's digivice began to glow as Syakomon began to digivolve. When the light disappeared, Seadramon was in Syakomon's place. The Floramon got back up and attacked with it's Stamen Rope attack. The yellow stamens that stuck out of the Floramon's hands became elongated and were used like whips. Seadramon had trouble dodging the attacks on land.

"_Ice Blast_!", yelled Seadramon as she shot a freezing blast of ice out of her yellow mouth. The ice blast hit Floramon and froze it in place. Two other Floramon wrapped their stamen whips around Seadramon and held her down.

"_Crabmeat Bomber_!", said Crabmon as he charged up energy into his big claw and whacked on of the Floramon. The impact exploded and sent the Floramon flying into the side of a house. One of the Floramon attacked Meggie. It's stamen whip wrapped around her and brought her to the ground.

"Kunemon help!", cried out Meggie in desperation as she tried to free herself. Her digivice lit up and Kunemon digivolved into Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon then used his jaws to slice through the whip binding Meggie.

"Thank you Kuwagamon! Now let's get them!", thanked Meggie as she hugged Kuwagamon. She was able to get past her fear of bugs by reminding herself that Kuwagamon was still the same Poyomon inside. Kuwagamon then grabbed the Floramon with his jaws and slung her into the ground. The Floramon was out cold. Meggie purified it and turned to the next one. Mandy and her Floramon worked together to bring down and purify their own Floramon.

Myotismon had hardly any problems with the Floramon due to the level difference between them. He knocked out several Floramon while Tristan purified them. Soon, only six floramon were left unpurified. Before Tristan and the gang could act, blue data began to surround the six Floramon. The data cleared away as the six Floramon became six Kiwimon.

"Now try beating us! Pummel Peck!", taunted one of them as it pecked Crabmon. The peck hurt Crabmon even though he has a shell. Kuwagamon tried to help but was kicked by another one of the Kiwimon.

"They're at the champion level now. Crabmon, it's time you digivolve. We need to watch these Kiwimon. There's no telling what tricks they have up their sleeve.", said Tristan as he grabbed his blue digivice. Crabmon nodded and then blue data surrounded him.

"Crabmon digivolve to... Gesomon!", said Crabmon as he changed from a blue crab into a giant white squid. Tristan was impressed by his partners digivolution. Tristan knew a lot about Gesomon.

"Gesomon, try using your Coral Crusher technique on them.", suggested Tristan as he stood beside Gesomon.

Two of the Kiwimon lept at Gesomon, but were knocked away and then captured by Gesomon's two longer tentacles. Gesomon then raised the Kiwimon high into the air and brought them crashing down. The Coral Crusher technique worked. Tristan purified the two Kiwimon and ran to help Mandy and Floramon who were having trouble against

one of the Kiwimon. Tristan and Gesomon worked together and brought down that Kiwimon too. Now there was only three left unpurified. The leader among them then began to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, now you're gonna get it! The boss is here now! Listen!", said the Kiwimon victoriously as the ground began to shake violently. All of a sudden, the wind began to pick up as a big digimon broke through into the village. On it's back was another digimon.

"Tristan, is that who I think it is?", asked Meggie fearfully as she pointed at the big digimon.

"Yes, it is. It's Petaldramon. We're in for a butwhoopin' now. That's a Rosemon riding on it's back. Two mega level digimon versus three champion, one ultimate, and one rookie. I don't like those odds one bit.", answered back Tristan in equal fear. A long battle was ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Crest of Generosity

"So Rosemon. These are the pests that keep interfering with Lucrecia's plans. How do you propose we get rid of them?", asked Petaldramon as he glared at Tristan and the others. Rosemon cracked her vine whip in the air. She lept to the ground and stretched her whip outbetween her hands.

"Quick and relatively paiful. _Thorn Whip_!", replied back Rosemon as she charged at Floramon. The whip swept through the air and wrapped around Floramon. Rosemon pulled Floramon to her. Mandy screamed while Myotismon lept at Rosemon. The three Kiwimon ganged up on Seadramon and Gesomon.

Myotismon threw a left hook at Rosemon which was caught and deflected. They continued to exchange blows until Rosemon landed a lick in Myotismon's abdomen. Myotismon fell to the ground in pain. While Rosemon was distracted, Kuwagamon came up from behind and headbutted her, causing her to release Floramon. Tristan grabbed Floramon and carried her to where Mandy was standing. Mandy took Floramon and looked hesitently at Tristan.

"Tristan. I want to help, but Floramon and I aren't strong enough.", said Mandy in shame as she looked down. Tristan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Just get Floramon to safety. Your partner must always come first.", ordered Tristan as he pointed to a house away from the possessed digimon. Mandy ran towards the house and closed the door on the way in. Tristan turned his attention back to Rosemon. Myotismon had gotten back up and was sparring with her again. Tristan joined in and threw a punch at Rosemon's back. She managed to dodge it and Myotismon's _Nightmare Claw_. She back flipped to the right as Tristan tried kicking her. She then kicked him in the shoulder, her stileto's heel puncturing it. He ignored the pain and got her in a Full Nelson. Myotismon then performed a _Nightmare Claw_ and slashed at her.

A piercing wind then sent Tristan and Myotismon flying. Petaldramon sucked in air and then expelled it once more.

"_Leaf Cyclone_!", bellowed the botanical dragon as a whirling vortex of leaves was sent after them. Kuwagamon jumped in the way using _Power Guillotine_. Petaldramon's attack was split in half, but it still harmed Kuwagamon and knocked him out of the air.

Meanwhile, Gesomon and Seadramon were having trouble with the Kiwimon trio. The constant pecks had driven the strength out of both of them. Gesomon used _Knight's Dome _to create a barrier of darkness around him and Seadramon. He then opened up a hole so that Seadramon could unleash an _Ice Blast _attack at the Kiwimon. It froze two of them in place while the other attacked the barrier.

Petaldramon stomped at Myotismon as he weaved between his legs and lept onto his back. Petaldramon bucked around and knocked Myotismon off. Out of no where mushroom grenades pounded Petaldramon. Tristan looked around to see the source and saw Mushroomon chucking more grenades at the dragon. Kuwagamon and Myotismon took the advantage and began barraging Petaldramon with attacks as well.

In the house out of the way of the fight, Mandy was watching in despair. It looked like no one was winning. Her desire to help her friends was becoming overwhelming.

"I just wish we could help them Floramon. They need are help! If only we were as strong as they are. We could be out there helping the whole digital world. I want to help them.", spoke Mandy sincerely in a saddened tone. A bright light began to glow in the house. Mandy and Floramon turned around and were surprised. It was a crest. Mandy's digivice began to glow as the crest went into Mandy's hand. She placed it into her tag necklace.

"That's the Crest of Generosity Mandy! Your desire to help others brought it out of hiding! You know what this means? We can help the others after all!", exclaimed Floramon in excitement as she pointed to the crest. Mandy and Floramon ran through the door as they hurried to where the fight was.


	8. Chapter 8: Village Saved

Petaldramon grew tired of the attacks and then roared as he impaled the groung with his forked tail. One end popped out beside Myotismon and struck him with a hard blow. The other end hit Kuwagamon. Petaldramon then lunged at Kuwagamon ready to bite him in two. Before he could, Floramon jumped in front of him and pushed Kuwagamon out of the way. Petaldramon missed Floramon and began to charge again. A light surrounded Floramon as she began to digivolve.

"Floramon digivolve to... Kiwimon! Kiwimon digivolve to... Deramon!", said Floramon as she became Kiwimon and then a bird with a crown and a green bush-like tail. Tristan was amazed to see Deramon. He didn't know much about Deramon. Only that Deramon was a digimon that you don't underestimate.

"What is this? A little birdie? Hah! You'll need to do better than that to defeat me!", yelled Petaldramon as he charged at Deramon. Deramon stopped him in mid-charge with one wing.

"_Beak Buster_!", cried out Deramon as her beek began to glow. She then pecked Petaldramon in the face and caused him to flinch backwards. Deramon's wing began to glow as she unleashed another attack.

"_Royal Smasher_!", said Deramon as she brought her wings down upon Petaldramon. He cried out in pain. Myotismon then used _Grizzly Wing _to drain him of his remaining strength. Tristan grabbed his digivice and then purified Petaldramon. Mandy purified the two frozen Kiwimon as Kuwagamon caught the Kiwimon leader and Meggie purified it too. The six Kiwimon de-digivolved back into Floramon's. They remembered everything and apologized for what they had done and told Tristan and the gang that should they ever want to visit their village that they were more than welcome. Petaldramon also apologized and vowed to do everything in his power to help Tristan bring down Lucrecia.

It was only then that everyone noticed who was missing. Rosemon had escaped through the confusion. Tristan looked at Myotismon worriedly.

"No doubt she'll be back. Lucrecia won't forgive her failure and will send her to capture us again. We'll be ready though.", said Myotismon as he pointed to Deramon.

"Anyone that can take on the Beast Spirit of Wood can take on Rosemon", added Myotismon further. After everyone's partner, minus Myotismon, returned back to their rookie forms the gang headed for the Kamakiri Mountains. When they had passed the village exit, a voice shouted after them. Mushroomon caught up to them and explained.

"After seeing you guys fight off Rosemon and Petaldramon, I've decided to follow you and help you out. I wanna fight and be strong too. You need as much help as you can get right?", said Mushroomon as he looked pleadingly at Tristan and the others. Tristan looked at Myotismon who nodded. Mandy was the one who spoke first however.

"Alright Mushroomon. You can come with us and help us. You must first promise to be my second partner though. Floramon would like the idea. She already likes you.", replied Mandy as she giggled. Floramon blushed in embarrassment and was about to protest, but Mushroomon agreed and promised sincerely. He stood beside Floramon and nudged her with his elbow. She slapped him and then everyone laughed hysterically.

"If you guys are headed for the Kamakiri Mountains, I know a shortcut.", suggested Mushroomon as he led the group through the forest.

Meanwhile, in a dark throne room, Rosemon was bowing to a women dressed like a witch. The women's cold, menacing eyes pierced through Rosemon.

"You failed me Rosemon. Not only that, but lost me the Wood Spirit. Normally, I wouldn't tolerate this kind of imbecile behavior, but a bit of good did actually come from it. We now know where those pesky children are headed.

Little do they know that my control has especially covered those mountains. They are headed straight for a trap. Even better, we know what their weaknesses are. Rosemon; you, Karatenmon, Arukenimon, and Pumpkinmon go to the mountains and capture Mytosimon. In fact, capture the whole lot of them. Their digimon will make excellent additions to my collection.", ordered ?Lucrecia as she dismissed Rosemon. Rosemon left in a hurry, telling the other three their mission. Lucrecia smiled to herself. Myotismon will be hers.

"Ladydevimon, follow them. Should they fail, eliminate them and capture Myotismon. At any cost. Got it?", commanded Lucrecia as her loyal servant came out of the shadows.

"Don't you worry. I shall not fail you Mistress.", spoke Ladydevimon as she flew after the others. A device began to glow on Lucrecia's throne arm. The digivice glowed purple, like the designs covering her servants.


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Chase!

At the base of the smallest mountain in the Kamakiri Mountain, a campfire was spewing smoke into the air. It's embers happily munched away at the pile of wood. A teenage boy was gazing into the flickering flames with his chin in his hands. A Candlemon hopped towards him.

"Chase, when are we going to see AncientWisemon? We've already came so far, we should continue on. I don't like these forests. I sense evil here.", questioned Candlemon as the boy snapped out of dream.

"You're right. This place is full of negative energy. I can feel it. We should keep going. Put out the fire while I get the bag.", agreed Chase as he stood up and streched. His tight, black shirt snugged close to his chest. Chase walked over to the bag with food and firewood and lifted it over his shoulder. Candlemon covered the flames with wax to snuff them out. He then de-digivolved into DemiMeramon to follow Chase faster. The floating flame-head flew beside Chase's shoulder while they walked through the forest into the mountains. After two hours or so, they were close to the center of the mountain range. It was then that Chase noticed something strange.

"DemiMeramon, hold still. Don't go further. I sense the presence of possessed digimon. Five of them, with one being mega level and two ultimate. The other two are champions. They're having an argument. I'll try to listen in.", said Chase as he used his psychic abilities to locate the group of digimon. Chase has the psychic ability to sense a person's spiritual and physical energy. In the case of digimon, their power levels and energy. Chase "sees" these energies like a kind of cloud surrounding the person. Occasionally, Chase can extend his senses; such as hearing, to farther lengths. Chase eavesdropped on the group of digimon.

"Are you sure you understand the plan Arukenimon? I can't have those kids winning this time.", asked Rosemon scrutinizingly as she tapped her foot impatiently. Arukenimon just laughed sardonically as she glared at Rosemon.

"Oh, no need to worry about that... I know the plan alright. I wouldn't want to end up making the same mistake you did. Especially since Lucrecia's already in a foul mood!", chastised Arukenimon as she twirled some of her bangs in her fingers. She was in her human-like form. The two Snimon snickered at Arukenimon's comment. A quick snapping sound from Rosemon's whip silenced them. Rosemon stepped up to Arukenimon before replying.

"Listen up Arukeni, those kids aren't as weak as you think they are. Not to mention there is four of them. I was outnumbered and that is the only reason I lost. It will not happen again, and neither will you make another comment like that. I'm stronger than you, and better. So know your place.", ordered Rosemon angrily as she slapped Arukenimon in the face. Arukeni responded by spitting in Rosemon's face, covering it in webbing. Before the fight could get worse, Karatenmon grabbed Rosemon and the Snimon held Arukenimon back.

The group then separated and Chase returned his mind back to his body. DemiMeramon looked expectantly at Chase for info.

"They're planning something. Something big from the sound of it. Apparently, there are other digi-destined now.", said Chase as he replayed the event for DemiMeramon. They then began to follow Arukenimon to further spy upon her.

Meanwhile, Tristan and the gang was going through the forest on the other side of the mountains. They kept walking until they came upon a giant hollowed tree stump. Tristan and Annalee explored the inside and a group of ten Honeybeemon inside. The Honeybeemons' Knowledge crest designs shown in a pretty blue color on their heads. As Tristan and Annalee looked around, Annalee noticed something hidden under one of the digimon. As she reached for it, the Honeybeemon began to buzz crazily and fly hectically around inside the tree.

"Wahh! Okay, okay! Calm down! I only wanted to see what it was!", exclaimed Annalee as she ducked low to evade the Honeybeemon. They only kept getting louder and crazzier. Meggie ran into the tree to see what the noise was and froze in her tracks. She wanted to scream but couldn't get a sound out. The insectoid digimon terrified her. She just stood there as the Honeybeemon then began to circle her. The circle drew tighter and tighter the more they flew around her. The buzzing then turned into a rhythmic hum. Meggie was entranced instantly by the beautiful sound. She forgot where she was and even who she was as she reached out towards the Honeybeemon. One of them came out of the circle and reached towards Meggie. They then touched hands.


	10. Chapter 10: Tribulations Begin

As they touched, the object that Annalee had reached for began to glow green as it began to levitate towards Meggie. Meggie reached out for it with her other hand and caught it. Inside of her hand was a crest. Meggie then came out of her daze and lept back from the Honeybeemon. They flew back to their resting places, save one. Kunemon crawled into the tree and found Meggie. He crawled to her shoulder and sat there. The Honeybeemon then spoke.

"Sorry we frightened you like that, young one. It was necessary to find the right owner of this crest. AncientWisemon told us that the Crest of Truth is to be given to a young girl who is afraid of anything that is bug-like. He told us to only give it to her if she got past her fear. You passed so therefore the crest is yours.", explained the Honeybeemon as he apologized. He then joined the other Honeybeemon as Meggie walked out of the tree with Tristan and Annalee.

"That was mighty brave of you Meggie, rushing in there to see what was going on. Now you have your crest. Now we just need Annalee's crest and Tristan's second crest.", said Kunemon as Meggie put the crest inside of her tag. The Crest's design was the same maroon design on the pinchers on Okuwamon's arms. The group began to head further into the mountains when they came upon a problem. A large spider-web had been put up to block their path. Wicked laughter caused them to turn around. Arukenimon was standing behind them with a Snimon on each side of her. Myotismon knew immediately it was a trap.

"So, Lucrecia has sent you to do Rosemon's job? Pity you won't finish it either.", said Myotismon as he got into battle position. Tristan, Annalee, Meggie, and Mandy stepped back as their partners got in front of them. Syakomon digivolved into Seadramon, Kunemon into Kuwagamon, and Floramon into Kiwimon. Arukenimon made the first move and threw _Spirit Needles_ at the digimon. The digimon dodged them and began to attack as well. Kiwimon attempted a side kick, but failed as Arukenimon dodged it. Her speed was faster in human form. The Snimon simultaneously used _Twin Sickles_ and used the distraction to separate Kiwimon and Seadramon from the group. Annalee, Mandy, and Mushroomon went after them. Myotismon lept at Arukenimon and was roundhouse kicked away. Arukenimon then spit out silk and stuck Myotismon to a tree. Tristan ran towards him and barely missed a spitball. Tristan began to rip the webbing off while Meggie and Kuwagamon distracted Arukenimon.

As Tristan got Myotismon free, a whooshing sound alerted them just in time to avoid an exploding pumpkin. The looked in the direction it came from to see a Pumkinmon running at them. They decided to find an open area and ran through the forest looking for one. Unfortunately, that was the plan all along to separate the digi-destined from each other. When Tristan, Crabmon, and Myotismon reached the clearing they were looking for, they were met by Rosemon, Karatenmon, and Pumpkinmon.


	11. Chapter 11: Friendly Fire

Pumpkinmon summoned a pumpkin in his hand and enlarged it. Karatenmon pulled his gold sword from its red sheath. Rosemon cracked her whip. They then attacked suddenly.

"_Punpkin Squash_! _Crow Sword_! _Thorn Whip_!", said the three attackers as each cornered one of the heroes. Pumpkinmon's giant fruit bomb splattered everywhere as it hit the tree beside Crabmon. Myotismon grabbed the end of Rosemon's whip as it came whizzing through the air at him. He then ducked as she came at him with her _Rose Spear_, a whip-like vine that ended in a long thorny spike. Tristan narrowly missed Karatenmon's sword and punched him in the chest. The dark purple armor sending shockwaves up through his arm.

Tristan shook his arm to stop the vibrating pain. The sword came back around in an undercut and Tristan barely avoided getting his head split in two, receiving a cut to the cheek. Tristan wiped the budding blood from the wound and attempted a shuffle-side kick. The result being Karatenmon's sword being knocked away. Rosemon noticed the trouble Karatenmon was in and tripped Tristan with her whip. She then moved as a red whip struck the space she was just in. Karatenmon then pinned Tristan to the ground and wrapped his hand around Tristan's throat.

"Well now, this isn't a fair fight now is it? Are you so low as to fight a poor, defenseless human with no partner to defend him? Come now Karatenmon, your oppenent is me now.", spoke Chase coldly as came into the clearing. Tristan got free from Karatenmon's grip and backed away from him. Chase got to Tristan and told him to stand back and let a pro handle this. Karatenmon attacked Chase and tried a right hook. Chase dodged it quickly and then landed a quick jab to Karatenmon's leg. This crippled him for a second while Chase began to focus and make a motion with his hand. Karatenmon's sword lifted up into the air from its resting place and shot towards Karatenmon. Karatenmon dodged it and then grabbed its hilt while it passed him. He then spun around while releasing razor sharp feathers.

"_Ballistic Feathers_! Take this little children!", said Karatenmon as sent the feathers in every direction. They sliced through bush and tree alike. Chase stopped them with his mind and sent them back. Tristan had managed to avoid getting stuck by the feathers, but was cut by some of the ones that were close.

"Alright Candlemon! Your turn!", ordered Chase as he held Karatenmon's feet with his mind. Candlemon jumped out of the tree he was hiding in.

"_Lava Loogie_! _Melted Wax_!", yelled Candlemon as he spat fireballs and globs of wax at Karatenmon. The wax covered Karatenmon's arms and legs. Candlemon spewed more wax until only Karatenmon's head was showing. The wax hardened, trapping Karatenmon. Chase released his mind's grip on him. Tristan was amazed to see what Chase could.

"How did... how did you do that? That was awesome! With the sword and feathers, I didn't thin...",

"You're weak.", said Chase coldly as he cut Tristan off. Tristan instantly forgot Chase's coolness.

"Whoa buddy! Who are you calling weak?", yelled Tristan as he grabbed Chase by the shoulder. Chase responded by punching Tristan in the stomach.

"I'll say it again. You're weak! What part of that don't you get?", said Chase as he began to walk away. Tristan looked angrily at Chase and yelled out "Freak". Candlemon frowned as he knew what was coming next. A wave of energy collided into Tristan and knocked him back. Chase came swinging at Tristan.

"What did you say? Thanks to my 'freaky' power you're alive right now! It's people like you that need to be thankful for..."

"If you two don't mind, we need a little help over here!", yelled out Myotismon as he sparred with Rosemon. Crabmon was having trouble with Pumpkinmon. Tristan ran to Crabmon and grabbed his digivice. Light surrounded Crabmon as he digivolved to Gesomon. Gesomon slapped Pumpkinmon with his left tentacle and wrapped it around him.

"_Coral Crusher_!", said Gesomon as he slammed Pumpkinmon into the ground. Pumpkinmon then bit him and then summoned multiple floating axes.

"_Trick or Treat_!", yelled Pumpkinmon as he sent the axes towards Gesomon.


	12. Chapter 12: Enter LadyDevimon!

The axes hit the barrier with a thud and disappeared. Gesomon dispelled it and then surrounded his two tentacle arms with dark energy.

"_Evil Punch_!", said Gesomon as he outstretched his arms and criss-crossed them while pummeling Pumpkinmon with them. Pumpkinmon was out cold. Gesomon turned his attention to Rosemon. Myotismon was becoming tired from fighting her. Chase and Candlemon were watching from the sidelines. Tristan joined them as Gesomon jumped in to help Myotismon. Rosemon back-snapped her whip and slashed Myotismon before spinning it around and hitting Gesomon.

Gesomon responded by shooting her with ink. She flung her whip angrily around, landing a stinging hit on Chase's shoulder. Chase was not thrilled. He focused his mind on her whip and caused it to entangle around her legs. He then grabbed his digivice and it began to glow. Candlemon began to digivolve. When the light cleared, a familiar figure stood out to Tristan.

"Alright Rosemon, time for you to feel a touch of magic.", said Wizardmon as he held his sun staff up. He then split into clones that surrounded Rosemon. Rosemon looked around at the Wizardmons in confusion as she tried to find the real one. The answer came too late as a bolt of lightning struck her. She growled as she lunged at Wizardmon. Before her punch could land, he vanished. Myotismon appeared instead as his _Nightmare Claw_ hit her. Gesomon took the initiative and grabbed her and used _Coral Crusher_. All of Rosemon's strength left her and she de-digivolved into Palmon. Tristan purified her and Pumpkinmon as Chase purified Karatenmon. They then put their differences aside and went looking for Meggie.

Meggie and Kuwagamon weren't doing very well against Arukenimon. Arukenimon was in her spider form now. Spiderwebs covered the area now. Kuwagamon flew into her and attacked with _Scissor Claw_ before retreating again after she shot a spitball of silk. Meggie hid behind a tree and watched worriedly. She trusted Kuwagamon's strength, but didn't know if it was enough.

"Hello little girlie! Not planning on hiding the whole time are you? _Acid Mist_!", taunted Arukenimon as she jumped onto the tree Meggie was hiding behind. She opened her mouth and sent purple fumes at Meggie. Meggie ran away from Arukenimon as the purple gas began to eat away at the tree. Kuwagamon got in front of her protectively.

"Meggie, do you trust me? Are you scared of me anymore?", asked Kuwagamon as he had an idea. Meggie nodded to the first question.

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life Kuwagamon! Of course I'm not scared of you anymore!", exclaimed Meggie as she hugged Kuwagamon. Her digivice and the Crest of Trust began to glow. Light began to surround Kuwagamon as the Crest of Trust began to circle around him.

"Kuwagamon digivolve to... Okuwamon! Time to start the party!", said Kuwagamon as he digivolved to Okuwamon. His red body was now a purplish-gray color and it was decorated with maroon colored designs. The Crest of Trust was on both of his pincher arms. Meggie congratulated him on his amazing digivolution. Arukenimon wasn't so pleased though.

"Graaah! _Venom Mist_!", yelled Arukenimon as spit purple balls of mist at Okuwamon. Okuwamon just slashed through the mist with his claws.

"Take this Arukenimon. _Double Scissors Claw_!", said Okuwamon as he attacked her with both of his claws and then grabbed her in his stag beetle-like horns and flipped her into the air. She landed with a thud. Meggie purified her and gave Okuwamon an air high five. Her victory was short lasting; however, for wicked laughter sent chills down hers and Okuwamon's backs.

Meanwhile, Annalee and Mandy were helping their partners fight the Snimon. Seadramon side-winded around one of them and constricted around it. Kiwimon and Mushroomon were fighting the other Snimon.

"_Laughing Smasher_! _Pummel Peck_!", cried out both digimon as they attacked the Snimon. The mushroom grenades exploded as caused Snimon to began luaghing. Kiwimon finished the Snimon off by pecking it and then kicking it into a tree. Seadramon froze it to the tree and then used _Ice Winder_ to freeze the one it had caught in its coils. Mandy and Annalee purified both of the Snimon. They then ran towards where Meggie was. Mandy gasped as she saw Okuwamon laying beside a tree in defeat. Kiwimon got in front of her to guard her. Seadramon wrapped herself in a protective circle around Annalee.

"So, two more brats have joined the fun. All the more pain I can inflict.", said LadyDevimon malevolently as she strutted closer to Mandy and Annalee. Light surrounded Kiwimon as she began to digivolved into Deramon. Deramon lept at LadyDevimon with a _Beak Buster _attack. LadyDevimon just yawned and scratched Deramon with her red claw and kicked her away. Mushroomon became furious and digivolved into Woodmon.

"_Woody Smash_!", yelled Woodmon as he lunged at LadyDevimon.

"_Darkness Wave_!", answered back LadyDevimon as she twirled around before sending a wave a darkness in the shape of bats at Woodmon. He was his hard and sent backwards into a tree. He de-digivolved back into Mushroomon. Deramon tried attacking again, but was knocked back and de-digivolved to Yokomon, a little pink, onion bulb-like digimon.


	13. Chapter 13: The Unthinkable

Seadramon took the offensive and began firing _Ice Blast_ after _Ice Blast_. LadyDevimon just waltzed past each explosion of ice spikes as if they weren't there. Before she got close enough to hurt Seadramon, a whip of red electricity crackled and snapped the ground before her, ingniting the dead forest leaves. Myotismon gave LadyDevimon a glare that told her to watch it. Beside him was Tristan and Gesomon. Chase and Wizardmon soon joined them.

"So Myotismon, have you finally decided to join us yet? You know Lucrecia will win. You will bow down to her. So why not save me the trouble of having to drag you to her.", said LadyDevimon as she grabbed Myotismon's hand and held it

longingly for second before releasing it and slapping him in the face. Gesomon instantly reached out and tried to smash her, only to miss and be hit with a _Darkness Wave_. He de-digivolved back into Crabmon and was knocked out. Wizardmon joined Myotismon's side and blasted LadyDevimon with a thunderbolt before vanishing into thin air. Illusionary dopplegangers surrounded of Wizardmon then surrounded LadyDevimon in circle and then began to rotate, dizzingly confusing her.

"How do you like my _Magical Game_? Now here's my next trick. _Thunder Blaster_!", said Wizardmon as the clones merged back into the original and Wizardmon lashed out with a lightning bolt from his staff. Myotismon then kicked LadyDevimon from behind. LadyDevimon caught herself as she fell down and then slid her leg under Myotismon's legs and tripped him. She then jumped up and brought her left foot to his throat, pinning him to the ground. Wizardmon tried hitting her with his staff and was knocked back with a _Darkness Wave_. Wizardmon de-digivolved into DemiMeramon and was caught by Chase. Tristan ran towards LadyDevimon and failed in his attempt also. She smacked him with her red-nailed claw and scratched him. Myotismon took advantage of the distraction to grab her leg and pull her down. He then reversed the situation and pinned her down.

Before Myotismon could do anything else; LadyDevimon unleased another _Darkness Wave_, sending him up into the air and causing him to fall on his back. He struggled to get back up. He then went into exchanging blows with her. They each took their own share of punches and kicks. Both of them grew tired and move more slowly.

"Oh come on, just give it up. You will be coming with me whether you want to or not. Why do you insist on resisting?", complained LadyDevimon as she huffed with exhaustion. She then caught one of Myotismon's fists.

"Because I'm not evil. I'm trying to help the Digital World, not destroy it like Lucrecia. That's why!", replied back Myotismon as he dodged a kick to his side.

"Oh really? The sad, and yet really funny, thing about that is that... you'll always be what you trying not to be! A monster!", said LadyDevimon as she then struck Myotismon in the face and then slammed his face into the ground. He struggled to lift his head up and look at her. His red mask-like bandana fell from his face and his blond hair was out of place. LadyDevimon then kicked him in the gut and rolled him over onto his back. Then something unexpected to Tristan happened. Myotismon de-digivolved into DemiDevimon and laid unconscious on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14: Prophecy Revealed

"Oh no. Get up! Come on Myotismon! You can't let her defeat you! Get up!!! Don't touch him! You will pay for this!", yelled out Tristan as he ran towards LadyDevimon. She just then morphed her claw into a sharp point and pointed it at Tristan. He stopped in horror and then grew angry.

"How can you do this? How can you just stand by while Lucrecia destroys the Digital World? And how can you help her? You're just as much of a monster as she is! You're a heartless, selfish monster!", yelled Tristan as he braced himslef for what LadyDevimon was about to do to him. Just before she pierced him; however, she stopped short of an inch and sighed deeply. She then turned around and walked towards DemiDevimon and picked him up. She then spoke quietly over her shoulder.

"You're wrong. I'm not a monster. I've just spared your life when I was ordered specificly to kill you and your friends. Leave these mountains and look for the other crests. That is the only way you'll be able to defeat Lucrecia. Even then, that'll only be the start of your problems.", said LadyDevimon before she vanished. Tears streamed down Tristan's face as he ran to the area where she just was. He sank to his knees and pounded the ground relentlessly in fury. Crabmon sat beside him and tried to calm him down. Annalee, Meggie, and Mandy did the same. Their partners also joined in.

"I failed. I failed as a partner and a friend. I'm no digi-destined.", muttered Tristan sullenly as all of his faith in himslef vanished.

"That's not true and you know it. None of us could have done anything about it. It's not because we're not digi-destined. We just weren't ready for her.", said Meggie sincerely as she tried to cheer Tristan up.

"No... I failed. I was supposed to be his friend. How can a friend let his friend get captured?", said Tristan as he became even me depressed.

"Don't say that. We can still save him. Let's go find AncientWisemon. He'll know exactly what we need to do. Then we can rescue Myotismon and beat Lucrecia.", said Chase as he grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him up.

"Why? It's not like I'll be of any help.", said Tristan as he trudged behind his friends as they headed for AncientWisemon's cottage. When they found it, Meggie knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and they were greeted by a Tapirmon. He led them in and they sat in the room while they waited for AncientWisemon. Meggie had Kunemon beside her, Mandy had Yokomon and Sporemon in her lap, Chase had DemiMeramon floating beside him, Annalee held Syakomon, and Tristan held Bukamon. After a few minutes, AncientWisemon joined them and greeted them welcomingly.

"Hello human friends. I've been expecting you. You've come for help haven't you?", said AncientWisemon as he made a big tray with teacups on it float into the room. A pitcher full to the brim with iced tea floated in after it. The pitcher poured into each of the cups and the cups floated to the digi-destined.

"That's very kind of you AncientWisemon. Thank you. Yes, we have come to you for help. Our friend and Tristan's partner Myotismon has been captured by LadyDevimon. We were actually on our way here because of a prophecy you had of us.", explained Meggie as sipped her tea politely. Tristan's posture slumped as he became even more sad, if that was possible.

"Ah, you must be the truthful one Meggie. I truly feel bad about your friend. If my prophecy becomes true; however, Myotismon will be just fine in the end. No need to look so down Tristan. You're supposed to be the confident one. You'll never find your crest if you mope around like that. The prophecy states that six young digi-destined will arrive in the digital world. Each one will become close friends with two digimon partners and gain the power of two crests. Which is a rare thing. Normal digi-destined only get one crest. But you guys are special. The prophecy says that out of the six young ones, one will lose one of their partners to the evil that presides over the Digital World. This digimon is one easily tempted to give in to the evil darkness that threatens to take over. His friendship with his partner shall cleanse that evil away though. The six digi-destined will then defeat the one who threatens the worlds.", said AncientWisemon as he made the prophecy appear as floating letters.

"So we will beat Lucrecia and rescue Myotismon. You said each of will get two partners and crests. So far, only Tristan and I have met our two partners. Where's everyone else's partners at?", asked Mandy as she patted both of her partners on the head. AncientWisemon chuckled playfully before he answered.

"My dear, you didn't expect the Digital World to hand you an easy victory did you? No, the Digital World has its ways with testing the digi-destined. Needless to say, you will all meet your partners in no time.", responded AncientWisemon.

"I couldn't help but notice that there is only five of us. You said there was six digi-destined in this prophecy.", commented Chase as DemiMeramon scowled at him for his rude tone.

"Ah, Chase. You're the wise one. You're right. I did say six. You will very soon meet your missing teammate. Have patience. I'm glad you all came to me for help, for now I can do my part in the prophecy. All of the crests were spread across the world in various places. Except one. This crest was one crafted from a portion of my power and thus it stayed with me for safe keeping until it could be bestowed upon its owner. Chase, take this Crest of Wisdom and use it wisely.

Continue your journey digi-destined and defeat the evil waiting ahead.", replied AncientWisemon as he made the teacups float back to the tray and the tray go back into the kitchen. He then summoned the Crest of Wisdom and gave it to Chase to put in his tag. The Digi-destined kids then began to say good-bye and thank AncientWisemon for his help and the tea. Just as Chase was leaving, AncientWisemon called to him.

"Don't forget what I'm about to tell you Chase. You six are not just limited to the powers of your own crests. I'll leave you to think upon that. But don't forget it. There will come a time when your own crest may not be enough.", said AncientWisemon as he made a orb of light split into six orbs that scattered. Five of them hit the five friends' digivives as the sixth orb flew across the sky before disappearing. Chase then caught up to his friends and they headed out of the mountains. They decided to go west and stop at the next town they see.


	15. Chapter 15: Seperation

They were walking through the forest when Chase noticed something was wrong. The digi-destined gang stopped and looked around for any signs of danger. Mandy stepped backwards and tripped over a tree root. That distracted the others while a cloud of green smoke filled the area. Unable to see, Mandy stayed on the ground and sat with her knees up.

"Guys? A little help here. I can't see you.", said Mandy as Yokomon and Sporemon sat beside her. Sporemon is a magenta colored ball that is split open on the top. From where it splits open, three stalks poke out. Two of them are orange and have black fuzzballs at the tops. The middle one is longer and yellow. It has a white fuzzy top. Four tentacle like leaves grow on the bottom of Sporemon and are used as legs. It's eyes are a bright blue color.

"Where are you Mandy? I wish this smoke would disappear.", asked Meggie as she frantically searched around for her friend. Tristan and Crabmon were also looking for their friend, but was actually walking away from her and didn't realize it until it was too late.

"Stay put Mandy. We're coming for you. Just stay there while I- Wah!", cried out Tristan as he fell down a hole that opened up beneath him. Chase ran in the direction of Tristan's voice and didn't see the hole until it was too late either. Annalee was holding Syakomon and stepped backwards into a tree. All of a sudden the tree's bark became like water as Annalee fell through. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared away and only Meggie, Tokomon, Mandy, Sporemon, and Yokomon were left in the forest. Meggie went and helped Mandy up off the ground.

"What just happened? Where are the others?", asked Mandy worriedly as she looked around. The ground was the same as it was before the smoke.

"I don't know. Let's look for them. We need to get out of this forest though. My intuition tells me that we might get into even more trouble if we stay here.", said Meggie as they began to walk onward.

A damp, moldy smell found Tristan's nose as he woke up. _Ouch!_, thought Tristan as he felt his head. He looked around and discovered he was inside of a cave. A sound startled him until he turned around to see Chase waking up with the same reaction he had.

"Next time I go to check on someone, remind me not to follow them down a hole.", said Chase jokingly as he got up and walked over to Tristan.

"Do you know where we might be?", asked Tristan as he got up too and began to walk down the cavern. Chase listened to the cave's sounds and then came up with a guess.

"Here that noise? It's water. Sounds like a waterfall. I can also see light coming from the end of the tunnel. Let's go.", said Chase as he and DemiMeramon raced down the tunnel. Tristan grabbed Crabmon and followed them. It was while they were racing each other that Chase noticed something odd. He saw a black aura reach its way around Tristan and envelope him. Tristan then slowed down little by little. When he stopped, Chase grew concerned.

"Yo Tristan! You okay over there?", yelled Chase as he walked back towards his friend. He grabbed Tristan and looked him in the face. Tristan's eyes were glazed over as if he were in a daydream. A blast of mental energy snapped him out of it and the aura died down a little.

"Dude, are you alright? You looked like a zombie.", said Chase as he released Tristan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess. Let's get moving. I want to get out of here.", replied Tristan in a half-sleepy tone. They started down the cave again and reached the light source only to have it vanish. The cave went dark.

The cave walls then exploded as two big shapes entered the tunnel. It was a MasterTyranomon and a DarkTyranomon. The aura then became a lot stronger than before as Tristan became afraid.

"Fire Blast!", roared DarkTyranomon as he shot out fire balls from his mouth. They exploded near Chase as he dodged them. With a nod signal, DemiMeramon digivolved into Candlemon. Candlemon then digivolved into Wizardmon.

"Thunder Blaster!", cried out Wizardmon as he let loose a bolt of electricity from his staff. The bolt barely hurt DarkTyranomon due to his black hide. MasterTyranomon then charged at Wizardmon. Wizardmon slid out of the way and attacked with another Thunder Blaster.

"Chase! There's something wrong with Tristan! He's muttering something to himself.", said Crabmon as he beckoned Chase to Tristan. Crabmon was right.

"Tristan? Tristan! Snap out of it!", yelled Chase as he shook Tristan violently. Tristan still kept muttering to himself.

"I'm no good. I failed. I couldn't protect my partner. I lost my friend. I'm unworthy of being a digi-destined. I'm no good. I failed. I coul-", was the words Tristan kept repeating to himself. An explosion of fire made Chase nervous.

"Crabmon. Take Tristan and get him out of here! It's not safe.", ordered Chase as he held his digivice.

"But, you can't defeat them alone. You'll need help.", responded Crabmon as he digivolved into Gesomon and grabbed ahold of Tristan.

"No. It would be much better if you got Tristan out of here. He's in no condition to fight. You need to protect him, not me. I'll be fine. Now go!", explained Chase as he hoped Gesomon would understand his reasoning. Gesomon trusted Chase and retreated down the tunnels while holding a limp Tristan.

MasterTyranomon swiped Wizardmon with one of his massive claws and sent him flying into the cave wall. Chase realized that the close quarters in the tunnels was giving Wizardmon a disadvantage.

"Wizardmon, we need to get of these tunnels. Help me blast a hole through the wall there.", said Chase as he summoned up all of his psychic energy and held it tight in his hands. On Wizardmon's cue, Chase released it to be combined with Wizardmon's Thunder Blaster. The effort paid off. A hole big enough to crawl through was blasted through the tunnel. Unfortunately, the hole led to a bigger part of the dark cave. It was then that Chase noticed that a faint black aura was leading out of the big opening and down the tunnel towards where Tristan would be.

_So this cave is connected to that aura. Whatever this thing is, it's feeding off Tristan's negative energy. That's it! I can get us out of here!_, thought Chase as he analyzed his discovery.


	16. Chapter 16: Another Ally Joins the Team

Chase got himself into a corner and made sure it was out of the way of the fight. He then began to meditate.

"Wizardmon! I'm transferring myself into Tristan. Cover me while I'm gone.", ordered Chase as he began to search for Tristan with his mind. The dark energy radiating in the cave tried to block Chase's mind. He found Tristan with Gesomon trying to talk him out of his stupor.

_Don't worry Gesomon, I'm going to get him out of this_, said chase telepathically as he touched Gesomon's mind with his own. He then prepared himself as he touched Tristan's. Chase was instantly sucked into a dark whirlpool. In it he found Tristan surrounded by a sphere.

"Tristan. Come on man. You need to snap out of it. What's wrong with you?", said Chase as he tried to get Tristan to look at him. Tristan's eyes were glazed over a solid gray color.

"I'm a failure. I couldn't save him.", whimpered Tristan as he started to sink further into the darkness.

"Tristan. you're not a failure. LadyDevimon beat all of us. She was too strong, but that doesn't make any of us failures. It just means that we have to train harder.", replied Chase as he tried to cheer Tristan up.

"So. I still couldn't save Myotismon. How can I be a good digi-destined if I let my partner get kidnapped.", said Tristan as the sphere sunk again.

"Tristan! You can still rescue Myotismon! You just need to stop giving up and get off your lazy behind! You still have Crabmon right? He's your partner too! Right now Crabmon needs your help. Stopping moping around and do something about it! You're still a digi-destined, and that means you still have to do your job.", ranted Chase as he hoped that yelling at Tristan like that would awaken something him. The sphere rose a little and then stopped. Well there's some progress, thought Chase heartedly.

"You mean Crabmon is counting on me? You believe in me?", said Tristan softly as the sphere rose again.

"Everyone believes in you. The whole Digital World is believing in you. Now are you gonna let them down?", replied Chase as he began to see his friend come back.

"You're right. You're right! I can't let them down! Everyone's counting on me to bring down Lucrecia! I will defeat and rescue Myotismon! No one can stop me! Thank you Chase. You woke me up.", yelled Tristan as his confident attitude came back. The sphere expanded to include Chase as it rose out of the darkness.

Tristan opened his eyes and shut them as a blinding light caused him to see spots. When the light died down, Tristan was amazed to see the Crest of Confidence floating in front of him. He grabbed it and put it into his empty tag. Now both of his tags held crests.

"Come on Gesomon! Let's take it to the next level! Chase needs our help!", said Tristan as he ran down the cave. All traces of the dark aura were gone and they cave became less dark than it was before. Now everyone could see the cave's exit through the hole Chase had blasted. Tristan's digivice started to glow as Gesomon was engulfed by light.

"Gesomon digivolve to... MarineDevimon!", said Gesomon as he digivolved. His longer tentacles grew even larger and he grew arms and legs. Tristan was stunned at how awesome MarineDevimon looked. They both then went to help out Chase and Wizardmon. Chase was relieved to see Tristan unaffected by the dark aura.

"Alright Wizardmon, let's also crank this up a notch! You digivolve too!", yelled Chase as he and Tristan lept through the cave exit and appeared in the forest again. Wizardmon and MarineDevimon pushed the two dinosaur digimon through the exit too so that they could have plenty of room to execute their attacks. Chase's digivice glowed while Wizardmon began to evolve. He became a maroon colored silhouette thatgrew taller. His attire became a monk-like robe with a baige colored shroud to serve as a hood and shield the face with darkness. A giant book appeared beside him. Wisemon jumped back as a fireball collided with the ground in front of him.

"Your fireballs will no longer work against me, MasterTyranomon. Physical attacks are your only option, and I doubt you're fast enough for that.", taunted Wisemon in a matter-of-fact tone. The taunt angered MasterTyranomon as it was meant to and he fired another volley of fireballs at Wisemon. The giant book then shot forward in front of Wisemon and opened itself up.

"_Pandora Dialog_. Watch as your attack becomes mine. Only it will be much stronger as mine.", explained Wisemon as the fireballs were sucked into the book. It became surrounded by a red-orange aura as if it was super hot. A large pillar of flames then shot out of it and engulfed MasterTyranomon. The blast barely left any life in MasterTyranomon. Chase then grabbed his digivice and proceeded to purify MasterTyranomon.

Meanwhile, DarkTyranomon was grappling with MarineDevimon. MarineDevimon spewed black ink all over his dino opponent. The acidic ink burned at DarkTyranomon, providing the perfect opportunity for MarineDevimon to end the fight. He clobbered DarkTyranomon with his right fist/claw and then pushed him away.

"_Evil Wind_!", shouted MarineDevimon as he began to blast DarkTyranomon with wave upon wave of dark, swirling energy. The attack dessimated DarkTyranomon and left him defenseless long enough for Tristan to purify him. With both of the dinosaur digimon purified and unconscious, the two digi-destined ventured into the forest depths to search for their friends.

While Tristan and Chase were off fighting the dinosaur digimon, Annalee was having her own experience. She had woken up at the water's edge of a giant underground water basin. A waterfall fell in a column into the basin. She marveled at how beautiful it all was. Syakomon lept into the water and swam around.

"How does the water feel Syakomon? It's not too cold is it?", asked Annalee as she took off her shoes and socks. She touched her toes to the water and gasped at the coldness that touched back. _What's a little bit of cold?_,thought Annalee as she took off her shirt and shorts. With just her bra and panties on to protect her skin, she slowly crept into the water. She began to swim through it, letting her body get used to the chilly water. Soon she was reveling in the fun she was having with Syakomon. She had noticed to water getting colder and colder, but she still wouldn't leave the water. She was having too much fun. Time had gone by when the beautiful voice startled her and Syakomon. They both looked around to find the source of it and were further startled by the figure that appeared out of the waterfall. It was the most amazingly beautiful mermaid. Her blue and green scales throwing off light into stunning rainbows. She held a golden trident in one hand.

"It is always pleasing to find one who loves water as much as I do. Dear one, tell me, do you know why you are here?", spoke AncientMermaimon with a joyous tone. Annalee swam closer to her before answering.

"I believe I am here because the digital world is in need of my help. If I may ask, what is your name? You're very beautiful.", replied Annalee as she held Syakomon.

"I am AncientMermaimon, this underground basin is one of my favorite places in this world. You are right that you are here to protect the digital world. But do you know why you were chosen among others? Not only will you help the digital world, but it will also help you and teach you important life lessons. I have been watching you for a while now, and I've seen the passion burning in your heart. You have a passion for helping others and also for your favorite thing to do in any world. You love to swim and embrace the water that also loves you in return.", explained AncientMermaimon as she stuck her free hand into the waterfall. She pulled out two shiny objects.

"I believe that you are ready for these crests. You'll need them to save this world _and_ yours. You'll also need another partner to help you on your quest. Someone to help guide you should you fall off the path set before you. That person will be me.", declared AncientMermaimon as she handed the crests of Passion and Endurance to Annalee. The whole underground cavern then became engulfed by light. When it faded, Annalee discovered she was back in the forest along with Syakomon.

"AncientMermaimon? Where did you go?", asked Annalee, puzzled, as she looked around for the mermaid. She then noticed a blue tadpole coming from behind some close by trees. The tadpole blushed with embarrassment as it came up to Annalee.

"I'm sorry about that. I turnd back into my rookie form when I transported us back to this forest. I'm Otamamon now. I can always change back to my true form when you are in great danger. As long as the Crest of Endurance remains with you though.", said the tadpole as it stopped in front of Annalee.

"Don't worry about it. Right now we need to find the others. They are probably lost like we are.", replied Annalee. They then started to walk through the forest. They periodically called the names of the other digi-destined.


End file.
